crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Chao
I recently dug up my old Gamecube from my basement. I was excited to play an old game called Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Which was, and is my favorite game of all time. Google it to learn about the game and functions of Chao Garden. I started up my Gamecube and put SA2B in the tray. The game started up as normal, but one thing was wrong. There is a 'Theme' option where a character spoke to you in the level selection and more. This time, there was no one. I went to level select and there was no theme music. I pressed A on Chao Garden and selected Sonic. Still no theme music in the Chao Garden. When I entered the Neutral Garden, the regular music played. I picked up my chao. He seemed normal. I gave him some square fruit. I looked at the ground by him to find a picture he drew. It was disturbing. The picture showed a dead chao, all bloody and had a stab mark in his forehead. This creeped me out. So I went out of the Neutral Garden. I went to the Hero Garden. There were no chao, the water was black, and the Dark Garden theme was playing. I went down to the Dark Garden. There was a mangled chao body laying on the ground. It look like something snapped his neck. I picked up my chao in the Neutral Garden. I looked at the name, Chao. I loved Chao. He was my first chao. I rushed to the Health Center. He was fine, until i looked at his Bio. Age: 2 Times Evolved: 0 Personality: e 2gav2ilev2246ilev227ilEVILA#%72(&@*@%*(UBY%#*%# B I saw the word: EVIL. This is bad. I put Chao in Kindergarden. I saw the lesson. Necromatics. I left him in there. BIG MISTAKE. Once class was over, I took Chao out and put him back in the Neutral Garden. I studied him. He walked around for a bit, then he sat down. He took out a book. He read it for a bit. Then he drew a circle and a star in the middle of it on the ground. He started to chant. The Neutral Garden turned dark. Chao dissapeared. Rain started pouring from the sky. I heard someone chanting the word 'Kill' a bunch of times. I ran out of the Neutral Garden. I ran down the Dark Garden. All of the chao in the Dark Garden were laying on the ground dead. I saw Chao chanting around them and dousing them with gasoline. He took out a match and put them on fire. He looked at me for a second and vanished. I didn't play the game for a week. I finally came back to it. I played the same save file. I picked Tails. I went down to the Dark Garden. It was pitch black. There was no chao or anything. I heard 'Kill' again. Then Chao appeared. He twisted his head in curiosity. He pulled out a knife and said 'DIE' in a demonic voice. He stabbed Tails. It said GAME OVER. FOREVER. I went back to the Level Select and The Tails option was gone. I picked everyother characters except Sonic and they killed them the same way. I finally picked Sonic to end Chao's evil. Once and for all. I entered the Dark Garden. It wasn't normal. Chao was floating in the air. Chanting 'Kill' and 'DIE' and a bunch of dots rained from the sky. I realized they were Chao Dots. (The dots on the top of Chao's Heads). Chao vanished and appeared behind me and pulled out a knife. I dodged him with seconds to spare. Battle Music started playing. He kept throwing knives at me. I finally attacked and bounced on his head. He went flying out of the Dark Garden. Then my save file Corrupted. I never played that game AGAIN. EVER. Category:Sonic Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!